Hate x Hate
by Ricchi
Summary: Nama? Haruno Sakura. Umur? 24 tahun. Pekerjaan? Aktris. Goal? Membalaskan dendam karena ibunya kepada wartawan itu. Status goal? Dalam proses./ Nama? Uchiha Sasuke. Umur? 29 tahun. Pekerjaan? Direktur dan wartawan. Goal? Rahasia. Status goal? Tercapai./ Benci diadukan dengan benci, apa yang akan terjadi?/ AU, for Nek emerallized onyxta. Mind to rnr? ;3


**.**

**Disclaimer: **_All of the characters __and Naruto itself __are _**Masashi Kishimoto's**_but th__is__ story is purely __**mine**_**.**

**Rate: **T+ _for theme, safety, and probably language._

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typo(s), _plot rush_, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

**.**

_This fic is dedicated for __**Nenek Ucen **_**aka **_**emerallized onyxta ;D **_

**.**

**.**

_Apa yang akan terjadi jika benci diadukan dengan benci?_

.

**Hate x Hate**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura mebenahi letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Ia menarik napas, setelah keluar dari pintu ini, ia yakin. Pasti sudah ada yang menyambutnya, bukan satu atau dua orang melainkan segerombolan. Segerombolan manusia dengan kamera dan _mic_ di tangan mereka.

Tentu saja, karena pekerjaannya lah ia selalu menjadi bahan incaran media. Haruno Sakura, siapa yang tak mengenal perempuan cantik 24 tahun itu? Aktris dan model berkarir cemerlang dan terkenal nyaris bersih tanpa skandal sejak 6 tahun terjun ke industri entertaimen ini. Tentu saja, ini membuat banyak media selalu mencari celah.

Gadis manis berambut _ice-cream strawberry_ mendorong_ troly_ dengan koper ukuran jumbo dan beberapa tas tenteng. Kondisi tubuhnya belum stabil benar akibat _jet-lag _yang dialaminya. Namun, ia harus tetap memamerkan senyum manisnya. Ingat, ini kemunculan pertamanya di Jepang setelah 4 tahun menuntut ilmu di Amerika.

Benar saja, begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar, belasan _flash_ menghujani dirinya. Beberapa pertanyaan dilayangkan secara bersamaan oleh para wartawan.

"Bagaimana kesan Anda di Amerika?"

"Apakah Anda akan memulai karir lagi di tahun 2015?"

"Apakah Anda akan terjun ke dunia tarik suara?"

"Bagaimana dengan pacar?"

"Waktu itu kami melihat Anda sedang jalan bersama dengan seorang pria, siapakah dia?"

Astaga, ia baru pulang. Demi Tuhan, kenapa para pemburu berita ini tak mengerti sih? Ia lelah luar biasa dan butuh istirahat. Ia mengencangkan _Christian Dior's feather pink long jacket_-nya. Ia hendak membuka suara, namun seseorang mencengkram lengannya.

"Maaf, Nona Haruno sedang kelelahan, nanti kami akan menginformasikan kapan kalian bisa meng-_interview_-nya," interupsi pria itu dengan suara_ baritone_-nya.

Dari sudut pandang Sakura, pria itu terlihat... tegap, tinggi, dan ... astaga, sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang _pervert_? Lantas pria itu menarik Sakura, membawa gadis itu menjauhi kerumunan media massa. Sedangkan _bodyguard_ Sakura sedang sibuk menangani mereka.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi, omong-omong apa kau yang bertugas menjemputku?" Ucap Sakura, ia memegang tangan pria berkulit putih dan berambut _raven_, si penolongnya tadi. Gadis itu bermaksud untuk mejabat tangannya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat sang pria yang terlihat sangat gagah dari depan ini menarik tangannya. Sayangnya, pria ini memakai masker hitam sehingga gadis musim semi itu tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Bukan," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu...? Kau ini ... siapa?" Balas Sakura lagi.

Laki-laki itu membuka masker yang tadi menutupi wajah tampannya. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Entah kenapa, dadanya bergemuruh saat melihat paras pria itu. Entah perasaan macam apa ini, yang jelas tak mungkin ia terkena _love at the first sight _'kan? Ia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan menggelitik di dadanya. Lalu ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat pria _stoic_ itu membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Haruno Sakura yang termangu di tempat. Tentu saja, ini membuat gadis itu ingin melayangkan tas tangannya ke arah pemuda itu. Dasar kurang ajar! Oke, ambil nilai positifnya. Setidaknya, kau terbebas dari para pemburu berita itu 'kan, Haruno?

Sejujurnya, Sakura paling membenci media massa dan kawan-kawannya. Tentu saja ini karena dendam masa lalu, ini semua karena wartawan itu. Wartawan yang katanya termuda, terjenius, dan tercemerlang yang membuat ibunya—satu-satunya orang yang paling dia sayangi—menghilang dari dunia ini 9 tahun yang lalu. Ia memang tidak mengetahui rupa dari si wartawan, namun ia mengetahui dengan pasti namanya—

_**9 tahun yang lalu (2006)**_

_ "_Kaa-san, _jangan pulang malam terus dan berhentilah bekerja di _bar! _Aku tahu, _Kaa-san_ melakukan ini demi aku tapi—"_

_ Mebuki menghela napas, meskipun begitu ia tetap memandangi putri semata wayangnya sambil tersenyum miris. "—_Kaa-san_ membawakan cokelat kesukaanmu, cepat dimakan, ya."_

_ Haruno Sakura mulai mengigit bibirnya, penglihatannya mulai mengabur akibat air mata yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "_Kaa-san, _kumohon, berhentilah menjadi penyanyi di sana! Lebih baik, kita pergi dari sini, ke tempat yang jauh sehingga _otou-san_ tak dapat menemukan kita…" Sakura yang masih berumur 15 tahun itu menggenggam tangan ibunya, "aku akan berhenti sekolah dan membantu _Kaa-san," _tuturnya nyaris berbisik._

_Ibunya mendaratkan tangannya ke kepala _pink_ sang anak, membelai surai-surainya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat anakku tumbuh besar dan menjadi orang yang sukses. Jangan berhenti menuntut ilmu ya, Nak…"_

_ Gadis yang belum lama menduduki bangku SMA itu tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Mereka mengalir deras, menganak sungai sampai sang ibu juga rasanya tak tega melihatnya. "T-tapi hiks, aku juga tak mau melihat _Kaa-san_ menderita terus, huaaaa! Apa _Kaa-san _tahu? Orang-orang terus membicarakan _Kaa-san. _Mereka terus berkata kalau _Kaa-san_ itu wanita murahan! Ini semua karena Bapak CEO dari perusahaan yang kaya raya itu terus datang ke _bar_ dan menemui _Kaa-san_, sehingga mereka salah paham 'kan?! Aku tidak kuat, ini bukan salah _Kaa-san_…" gadis belia itu meledak, mengutarakan segala yang ditahannya di hati._

_ "_Kaa-san _tidak apa-apa, jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Yang perlu kaulakukan adalah tumbuh besar dan menjadi orang yang sukses! Jangan seperti _tou-san-_mu yang meninggalkan kita bersama dengan hutang yang banyak begitu saja…" Wanita yang usianya nyaris berkepala empat itu menahan mati-matian air matanya._

_ "Tidak apa-apa apanya?! Aku juga—"_

Tok!

Tok!

_ Mebuki mengusapkan jarinya ke kedua pipi anaknya. "Ada tamu, _Kaa-san _bukakan pintu dulu, ya…"_

_ Isak tangis Sakura masih belum mau berhenti walaupun air matanya sudah dihapus. Di saat seperti itu, ia hanya bisa diam untuk menstabilkan napasnya. Tak lama kemudian, sang ibu kembali dengan senyuman aneh terpatri di wajahnya. "Sakura, bibi Tsunade ada di pintu belakang … katanya, ia ingin kau menginap di rumahnya untuk beberapa hari. Baik-baik dengannya ya…" _

_ Oh, jadi tamunya itu bibi Tsunade… tapi, kenapa harus lewat pintu belakang? Ah sudahlah, masa bodoh. Ia akan menuruti apa kata ibunya untuk saat ini, lagi pula gadis itu juga perlu menenangkan diri beberapa saat. Bibi Tsunade tinggal di Desa Ame, cuaca di sana 'kan sejuk sehingga mungkin saja dapat mendinginkan kepala Sakura._

_ Lantas, Sakura mengambil tas ranselnya dan memasukkan secara asal beberapa pakaian dan kebutuhan lainnya. Setelah semuanya siap, ia pun mencium pipi ibunya dan berpamitan kepada wanita nomor satu di hatinya. _

_ "Hati-hati ya, Nak…"_

_ Entah kenapa, ucapan hati-hati dari ibunya, meninggalkan perasaan aneh di dada Sakura._

.

_Ini sudah hampir tiga hari semenjak ia tiba di Ame. Kepalanya sudah dingin, tentu saja… Ame mungkin bukan termasuk desa kecil—namun, wilayah yang ditinggali oleh Tsunade-_baasan_ termasuk terpencil sehingga untuk mendapat sinyal televisi saja tak bisa. Walaupun kepalanya sudah dingin, namun batin gadis itu masih gelisah. Pasalnya, semenjak ia tiba di sini ibunya sama sekali belum menghubunginya. Tidak hanya itu, ini jelas ada yang aneh. Bibi Tsunade juga melarangnya untuk menyalakan televisi—meskipun _renyek_ juga, sih—oke, untuk yang ini pada awalnya Sakura mengira bahwa bibinya itu sedang menghemat listrik. Namun nyatanya, ia juga tak boleh membaca surat kabar. _

_ Haruno Sakura sudah mencapai titik jenuhnya, ia tak bisa begini terus. Daripada kepala dingin, ia sudah merasa seperti terisolasi sekarang. Saat ini, Tsunade-_baasan _sedang bercocok tanam di kebun milik seorang saudagar kaya. Ini kesempatannya, ia bisa saja menyelinap ke dalam kamar bibinya dan meminjam ponsel bibinya untuk menelepon _kaa-san_ tercintanya. Mungkin di sini memang susah sinyal tapi, tidak ada salahnya 'kan dicoba?_

_ Gadis itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berharap _baasan-_nya pulang di jam biasa, menjelang petang. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia melarikan diri ke kamar bibinya. Mencari ponsel yang untungnya berada di _spot_ yang mudah terlihat oleh indra penglihatan: di atas meja rias. Gadis itu mengambil ponsel bibinya dengan tergesa sehingga tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol bedak milik bibinya. _

_ Decakan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya saat ia berusaha meraih bedak yang masuk ke kolong meja rias. Ia meraba-raba, namun yang terasa di tangannya adalah beberapa tumpukan yang sepertinya kertas. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik asal kertas-kertas itu yang merupakan koran._

_ Pupilnya mengecil saat melihat _headline _pada koran yang terbit dua hari yang lalu. Di sana terdapat foto-foto seorang wanita yang sedang mengobrol bersama seorang pria di _club _malam. Judul yang tertera pada _headline _tersebut ialah:_

"SKANDAL CEO _PERUSAHAAN X_ DENGAN WANITA MALAM _BAR Z_"

_Mungkin, mereka memang menyamarkan pihak-pihak yang terlibat. Tapi, tentu saja seorang anak tak mungkin tidak mengenal ibunya, bukan? Dan Haruno Sakura tentu saja amat sangat mengenal orang nomor satu di hatinya, ibunya. Walaupun yang terlihat hanya badannya dari belakang._

_Bagai diikat oleh ribuan tali tambang, dadanya terasa sesak. Tenggorokannya terasa amat sangat tercekat, bagaimana mungkin … koran ini terbit satu hari setelah ia meninggalkan ibunya? Kenapa juga ia harus menuruti kata ibunya? Andai saja ia tak meninggalkan ibunya malam itu…_

_Kedua matanya mulai berair, ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi saat ini. Fakta kalau ibunya sedang sendirian menghadapi semua ini membuat perempuan ini gelisah. Percampuran emosi antara marah, sedih, dan gelisah benar-benar membuatnya kalap. _

_Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi ibunya, namun tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Ia tak menyerah hingga kali ke tujuh belas, ia mengerang gusar. Meremas media massa yang memuat berita tentang ibunya kuat-kuat, ia menggertakkan gigi. _

_Sambil berurai air mata, ia berlari sekuat tenaga ke luar dari rumah bibinya menuju ibunya. Ia mengambil kereta tercepat tujuan Konoha yang sayangnya dengan waktu keberangkatan masih satu jam lagi. Gadis itu menghabiskan waktu menunggunya dengan menyembunyikan wajah di balik kedua tangannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh atau miris yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang lewat di stasiun._

_._

_ Sudah hampir tengah malam saat Sakura tiba di rumahnya. Ia berlari dengan napas yang memburu. Keadaan halaman rumahnya sangatlah … parah. Bau amis menyeruak dari sana akibat banyaknya telur busuk yang mungkin dilempar oleh orang-orang yang membenci ibunya. Ini tentu saja membuat anak semata wayang itu semakin panik dan menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya. _

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! _Demi Tuhan, bukakan pintu!" seru gadis itu setengah berteriak dengan suara yang parau. Sayangnya, tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Ia sudah mencoba membuka pintu, namun tak bisa karena dikunci._

_ Ia sudah benar-benar mencapai batasnya, ia bisa gila kapan saja. Ia bahkan sudah mati rasa, dingin yang menusuk tulang pun diabaikannya begitu saja. Tak memedulikan malam yang semakin larut, atau bisikan tetangga nantinya, ia mencari benda apa saja agar bisa membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia menemukan pipa besi, bekas pembangunan rumah tetangga sebelah di dekat pagar rumahnya. _

Bug!

Bug!

Bug!

Prang!

_Pintu berhasil terbuka, ia bersegera memasuki rumahnya. _Emerald-_nya ia edarkan ke sekitar ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan bahkan kamar mandi. Hasilnya nihil, ia tak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda eksistensi ibunya di rumah ini._

_ "_Kaa-san…"_ panggilnya setengah berbisik. Ia sudah kehabisan suara, "kau di mana?" kaki kurusnya terus melangkah lesu. Kalau ingin berpikir positif, bisa saja ibunya sudah berhasil melarikan diri dan sedang bersembunyi. Negatifnya … tidak. Haruno, kau tak boleh berpikir yang bukan-bukan._

_ Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar ibunya. Perasaan buruk menggelitik batinnya. Batinnya berkata untuk tidak membuka kamar ibunya namun gerak refleks otaknya bekerja lebih cepat. Kalau dapat memutar waktu … Haruno Sakura ingin kembali ke tiga hari yang lalu agar tidak dapat melihat pemandangan yang berjuta kali lebih mengerikan dari hal menakutkan yang biasanya menghantui Sakura. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sehingga muncul _liquid_ merah pekat dari sudut bibirnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bereaksi lebih sehingga ia hanya mampu terduduk lemas dan menatap kosong sosok orang yang paling dicintainya._

_ "Aku bersumpah, akan mencari dalang di balik semua ini. Aku bersumpah akan mengikat lehernya sampai mati dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Aku bersumpah akan mengejarnya sampai ujung dunia, bahkan sampai ke neraka sekalipun! Aku tak akan melepasnya."_

_ Di sana, gadis itu mengucap sumpah dengan sisa-sisa tenaaga yang ia miliki. Tepat di depan jasad Haruno Mebuki yang terkulai lemas karena mati gantung diri_

_._

_**2015**_

–Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang jelas, tujuannya pulang ke Jepang kali ini bukan hanya sekedar melanjutkan karirnya. Ia juga akan mencari si Uchiha Sasuke itu dan membuat laki-laki itu merasakan apa yang ibunya rasakan dulu. Ah, apa ada yang penasaran dengan ayah Sakura? Jangan bertanya, membahasnya saja membuat gadis itu hilang minat.

Gadis yang sudah tumbuh dewasa itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membuat mata kanannya tanpa sengaja mengalirkan air mata di balik kacamata hitamnya. Tangan kirinya mengepal kuat-kuat. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang tiba-tiba kembali terasa sesak.

_Aku tak boleh menjadi lemah sekarang._

Ia menghapus jejak air matanya secara kasar ketika ia melihat sosok yang sudah amat sangat dikenalnya berjalan santai menghampirinya. Pria yang usianya nyaris mencapai kepala empat dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi yang wajahnya ditutupi masker hitam itu, mungkin dari segi _appearance_ memang belum berubah—tapi, Sakura saja tak pernah melihat wajah di balik masker hitam itu kok.

"_Sensei_!" panggilnya dengan suara nyaring, ia berlari menerjang _sensei_-nya. Tentu saja ia benar-benar menghormati pria ini. Bisa dibilang, Hatake Kakashi ini salah seorang penolong hidupnya juga.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura," balasnya sembari mengambil beberapa tas tangan, ia menepuk pelan kepala _pink_ perempua bermarga Haruno itu.

Senyuman manis ia berikan, "Bagaimana kabar Pakkun, _Sensei_?" tanyanya polos.

Bukannya menanyai _sensei_-nya, gadis itu malah menanyai binatang peliharaannya. Ck. Lantas, _sensei_-nya itu menjawab, "Baik."

Ia terkekeh, "Syukurlah kalau _Sensei_ juga baik-baik saja, omong-omong … bolehkah aku melihat agendaku untuk hari ini?"

Sembari berjalan menuju mobil, Kakashi membacakan beberapa kesibukan Sakura untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan. Dari mulai _talkshow_ di stasiun TV A sampai tawaran peran untuk drama di stasiun TV S. Terbayang 'kan, betapa sibuknya gadis ini?

Perjalanan dari Bandara Narita ke _apartement_-nya memakan waktu hampir satu setengah jam. Segera saja, Kakashi membantu Sakura membawakan tas-tas milik gadis itu menuju apartemennya ke lantai 27. Untungnya, letak gedung apartemen yang ia tinggali termasuk strategis. Pergi ke mana-mana dekat, dan pada malam hari ia bisa melihat _scenery_ kesibukan Konoha di malam hari melalui jendela besar _apartement-_nya yang terletak di ruang tamu.

"Baik, _Sensei, _terima kasih sudah membantu, mengantar, dan membawakan tasku!" senyum lima jari gadis itu berikan.

"_Douita_. Ah, jangan lupa untuk menghadiri pembacaan _script_ pertamadi Stasiun TV X jam 5 nanti." Kakashi mengingatkan sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu, memberikan waktu luang untuknya beristirahat.

Apakah Kakashi itu … manajernya? Bukan, bukan. Hatake Kakashi hanyalah salah seorang penyelamat hidupnya. Satu-satunya dari banyaknya orang menjijikan—wartawan—yang peduli dan merasa bersalah pada gadis itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu nanti tolong suruh Karin-san hubungi aku yaa, _Sensei_!" Serunya kemudian mengantar _sensei_-nya sampai ke depan pintu apartemen.

Jika kalian bertanya tentang Uzumaki Karin-san, dialah manajer asli Sakura. Karin orang yang baik dan tegas, di sisi lain ia sangat mengerti kondisi Sakura sehingga tanpa sadar pun Sakura menganggap wanita itu seperti member keluarganya sendiri. Tentu saja karena Karin juga sudah kenal lama dengan Sakura.

Setelahnya, Sakura merilekskan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang yang menghadap ke jendela besar di ruang tamu. Ia mengurut alisnya, memikirkan apa yang pertama kali ia lakukan kala bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke nanti. Mengancamnya? Atau … mengikat lehernya langsung di tempat? Pilihan kedua nampak baik jika benar-benar dilakukan. Mengingat ibunya mati dengan cara itu dulu.

Seringai manis terukir dari bibir perempuan itu kala sang manajer menghubunginya. Ia menggeser layar ponselnya dengan jari jempol, menjawab panggilan dari Karin.

"_Nee-_san! Apa kabar?" ia berbasa-basi, mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap.

"_Aku baik, dan tak usah berbasa-basi, Haruno. Kau ingin menanyakan soal _itu_ 'kan?" _ balas sang manajer dari seberang sana.

"_Bingo_! Kau tajam, _Nee-_san!" Sekarang Sakura mengubah kembali posisinya, ia mulai duduk. Pancaran _emerald-_nya menggelap. "jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan orang _itu_?"

"_Tentu saja! Selama kau pergi, aku 'kan jadi pengangguran. Lagipula, karena kau mengetahui namanya, semua menjadi sangat mudah. Apalagi namanya semakin melejit saat kau pergi."_

Tawa sarkastis menyambut _line_ yang baru saja Karin ucapkan. "Aku menyayangimu, _Nee-_san! Kalau begitu … tolong kirimkan alamat lengkapnya sementara aku membuat _plan_ termanis untuk_nya_."

Karin berdecak dari seberang sana, _feeling_-nya tidak enak. _"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Sakura_…"

"Tenang _Nee-_san, aku hanya ingin _membayar_ hutang, kok."

Setelah itu, sambungan telepon diputus. Mendadak Haruno Sakura merasa sesak, _lagi_. Ia mengusap pelan dadanya, menenangan diri agar bisa bernapas. Air matanya akan tumpah, namun seberusaha mungkin ia tahan agar tidak keluar. Ia menarik napas.

"Aku bahkan rela mati demi membalaskan _Kaa_-san-ku, Uchiha."

Seulas senyum gadis itu berikan seiring dengan air matanya yang akhirnya lolos. Pertahanannya memang kuat namun sesungguhnya hanya di luar. Dalamnya hanyalah sebongkah udara yang kosong.

.

_Drrrrrrrrrrt!_

_Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!_

_Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!_

Gadis itu mengerang malas kala ia terbangun karena adanya panggilan telepon dari ponselnya. Ia melihat sekilas ke arah _screen _ponselnya dan mendapati nama manajer kesayangannya di sana. Tunggu, pukul berapa sekarang? Astaga! Ia melupakan pembacaan _script_ pertama di Stasiun TV X!

Ia mengabaikan panggilan telepon dari Karin dan bersegera berlari ke kamar mandi. Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia selesai, ia menyambar asal _winter coat_ cokelat yang berada di lemarinya. Ia melilitkan _scarf_ ke lehernya. Matanya melebar kala indra penglihatannya menangkap angka yang tertera di jam dindingnya. Apa-apaan ini! Masih pukul 13.00, ia 'kan harus berada di sana pukul 17.00 nanti…

Sudah terlanjur rapi mau bagaimana lagi…? Hmm, mumpung masih lama bagaimana kalau ia menggunakan waktunya untuk bernostalgia sedikit? Sudah empat tahun lho, sejak ia ke tanah kelahirannya … ia pun mengambil kacamata _Guess_ hitam yang berada di atas meja riasnya, memakai masker hitam dan … _tada_! Penyamaran komplit.

Ia berjalan santai, menikmati suasana musim dingin di dekat apartemennya. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengontak beberapa temannya, sayangnya _she don't even have one_. Siapa yang peduli dengan teman sih kalau hidupnya saat ini hanya untuk mencapai suatu _goal_? Tujuan teratas, alasannya bisa bertahan dan hidup sampai saat ini. Demi membalaskan dendamnya pada dalang dari semua mala petakanya. Dulu, sudah lebih dari tiga kali Sakura melakukan percobaan bunuh diri sampai akhirnya Hatake Kakashi menemukannya. Musim dingin Sembilan tahun yang lalu, tepat satu minggu setelah kematian ibunya.

**2006**

_Lompat dari jembatan, meminum obat-obatan agar _overdosis_, sampai menyilet pergelangan tangannya pun pernah ia lakukan. Gadis yang masih labil ini sudah terlalu lelah dengan cobaan hidup yang satu per satu menghampirinya. Ini percobaan bunuh diri yang terakhir yang akan ia lakukan. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi, _ia harus menyusul ibunya secepatnya. _Maka, jurang yang ada di tempat terpencil pun ia datangi. Mungkin_ _rasanya akan sakit sedikit tapi, ini semua akan berakhir. Dengan begitu ia pasti tak akan merasakan sakit lagi. _

_ Ia menarik napas, ia siap melompat. Jurang yang dasarnya tak terlihat di depannya pun rasanya sudah siap untuk menyambut ajalnya. Ia memejamkan matanya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata yang menganaksungai. Ia berhitung dalam hati._

Ichi

Ni

Sa–

–Bruk!

_Tangan lain lebih cepat dari pergerakan gadis belia itu. Tangan kekar pria itu mencengkram kuat bahu Sakura, menariknya ke belakang hingga menjauhi jurang itu._

_ Sakura melotot tak percaya atas perlakuan orang ini. Kenal saja tidak! _Uso! _"Apa yang baru saja kaulakukan, Paman?!" semburnya galak._

_ Pria itu membalas dari balik masker hitamnya, "Aku baru saja menyelamatkan masa depanmu, Bocah."_

_ Gadis 15 tahun itu tertawa mengejek, "Kau? Menyelamatkan masa depanku? Untuk apa Paman? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, ini juga bukan urusanmu! Jadi, biarkan aku!"_

_ Paman yang menutupi wajahnya dengan masker hitam dan memiliki rambut yang melawan gravitasi itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tak disambut oleh Sakura. "Namaku Hatake Kakashi," ia menunjukkan _ID-Card_-nya yang justru malah menyulut amarah gadis itu._

_ Ia mendecih cemooh, "Untuk apa wartawan tinggi sepertimu menyelamatkan masa depanku? Paman, asal kau tahu. Berdekatan denganmu saja membuat sekujur tubuhku bergidik. Aku jijik pada kalian! Kalian manusia rendahan yang kerjanya menghancurkan hidup orang lain! Daripada mengurus hidup orang lain, kenapa kalian tidak membenahi hidup kalian dulu sih?!" _

_Pria yang katanya bernama Hatake Kakashi itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, menelan bulat-bulat semprotan gadis belia itu. "Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku akan membantumu."_

_ "Jangan bercanda! Kau yang menghancurkan hidupku dan sekarang? Jangan pikir aku bisa semudah itu memercayaimu, Paman." Ia mengabaikan uluran tangan wartawan umur 30 itu dan berjalan cepat melewatinya. _

_ "Jangan lupa, aku wartawan dan koneksiku banyak, Nona."_

_ Langkah gadis yang hampir bunuh diri tadi terhenti. Si Wartawan mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_ "Kau pasti merasa tak punya tujuan hidup bukan? Satu-satunya orang yang kausayangi meninggalkanmu begitu saja," ia mendekati Haruno Sakura yang masih tenggelam dalam pertarungan batinnya._

_ "Aku akan membantumu menentukan tujuan hidupmu, Nona. Pernahkah kau bertanya-tanya, siapa dalang dari awal bencana malangmu?" _

_ Sedikit-sedikit, wartawan tersebut berhasil mengambil kepercayaan Sakura. Gadis itu mulai membuka mulutnya. "Apa kau tahu siapa dia?"_

_ Ia memamerkan _smirk_-nya dari balik masker hitam. "Tentu saja. Jadi bagaimana? Maukah kau menyambut uluran tanganku?" Ia menawarkan tangan kanannya lagi._

_ Ragu-ragu, perempuan itu menyambut uluran tangannya. Ia masih tenggelam dalam dilema. _

_ "Senang bekerjasama denganmu, Nona." Sahut Kakashi ketika tangan mereka bertemu._

.

**2015**

Dan dari sana lah mereka saling mengenal. Kakashi menjanjikan kalau ia akan membantu Sakura dalam urusan balas dendamnya tapi, Sakura harus menjadi orang yang setara dulu dengan Sasuke. Baru setelahnya ia bisa dengan mudah membalas dalang itu.

Mengingat masa-masa suram itu, Sakura terkekeh miris. Untung saja dulu Kakashi benar-benar menolongnya. Menjadikannya aktris dengan mengerahkan bantuan dari semua koneksi yang ia miliki. Didukung juga dengan _skill_ Sakura sendiri tentu saja.

Sambil mem-_flashbac_k sedikit, Sakura menikmati jalan-jalan santainya. Ia tiba-tiba tersadar ketika—

—"Kyaaaaaa!"

—_Bruk!_

Tubuhnya terhempas ke sisi jalan bersama dengan seorang pria yang nampak familiar menindih badannya. I-ini...! Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah ini pria yang tadi pagi? Orang yang menolongnya dari kerumunan wartawan. Tunggu, barusan ... apa yang terjadi?

"Apa kau gila?! Apa yang kaulakukan?" Sembur Sakura sembari memicingkan mata dari balik kacamata hitam.

"Menolongmu," jawabnya sembari bangkit dan memukul-mukul debu yang mungkin menempel di pakaiannya.

Akrtis itu memegang bagian kanan kacamatanya. "Keh, menolongku? Memangnya aku kenapa? Lagipula, kau yang tadi pagi 'kan? Ah, aku tahu. Kau itu pasti—"

"—Kau melamun, dan kau pasti sudah mati jika aku membiarkanmu tadi," potongnya kemudian.

Tunggu. Mati? Memangnya tadi ... duh! Kenapa reaksi otaknya menjadi lelet seperti ini sih? Efek _jet-lag_? Masa iya, bukankah ia sudah tidur tadi? Oke, mungkin ia masih kurang istirahat. Seingatnya tadi ia memang melihat ada mobil yang melaju cepat di belakang. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa mobil itu nyaris menyerempet—menabrak—dirinya. Ada yang aneh, kenapa ia merasa mobil itu memang mengincarnya, ya?

"Kau pasti _fans_ku ya?" Sekarang Sakura malah mengikuti pria itu.

"Hn, sama-sama," ia membalas cuek seraya berjalan santai entah ke mana.

"Tunggu dulu! Setidaknya jelaskan dulu dong kau itu siapa? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Lalu yang tadi pagi itu apa?"

Haruno Sakura terus-menerus membanjiri pria itu dengan pertanyaan sembari secara perlahan mengikuti pria itu. Hingga tanpa sadar memasuki sebuah _cafè_ yang terlihat nyaman nan minimalis bernama _Eternitea_ di dekat sana.

"Selamat sore Tuan! Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Pesanannya, mungkin Tuan? Ada paket untuk _tea time_ yang berisi _cake_, _camomile tea_, dan—"

"—_Espresso_ saja." Ia memilih untuk menginterupsi cepat sang petugas.

"Baik, _Espresso-_nya satu dan untuk pacarnya?"

Pacar? Apa yang dia maksud seorang gadis manis yang sekarang berpindah profesi menjadi _stalker_ yang berdiri di sebelahnya? Dia pasti bercanda.

Mendadak panas menjalar pada wajah Sakura. Dadanya bergemuruh lagi, ia berdeham demi menghilangkan kesalahtingkahannya. "_Strawberry cheesecake_ dan _caramel machiato_." Ayolah! Kalian pikir dengan siapa kalian berurusan? Berakting adalah makanan pokok gadis itu.

Mereka mengambil tempat di dekat jendela. Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya melihat Sakura hendak duduk di meja yang sama dengannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" Semburnya sarkastis.

"Duduk. Memangnya kenapa? Apa meja ini punyamu?"

Pria itu diam, ia berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mengabaikan Sakura.

"Oke, langsung ke intinya saja. Aku ingin bertanya. Yang kaulakukan tadi pagi apa maksudnya? Lalu, tadi kau menolongku, kau men_stalk_-ku ya? Kau benar-benar fansku 'kan?"

"Kau terus bertanya, Nona. Bagaimana kalau sekarang giliranku yang bertanya?" Ujarnya setelah menyeruput espresso yang rasanya benar-benar menghangatkan badan dari hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang di sore hari ini.

Dari balik kacamatanya, Sakura merotasikan bola matanya. Kenapa laki-laki ini menyebalkan sih? Dari penampilannya sih oke, sangat. Ia tampan (ditambah dengan jas hitam yang sekarang terlihat setelah ia melepas jaket tebalnya), gagah, dan ah sudahlah. Ia bisa benar-benar menyukai pria ini nantinya, bisa gawat 'kan. "Hei, Om, apakah bahkan kau menjawab setiap pertanyaanku? Aku sendiri sampai lelah, tenggorokanku kering rasanya."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan soal yang tadi pagi, pertemuan pertama kita yang tadi, dan ini murni kebetulan, juga aku bukan fansmu."

Hebat, Sakura melongo dibuatnya. Dia bisa berbicara panjang! Tapi, tetap saja, Sakura merasa yakin lebih dari 100 persen kalau pria ini adalah yang tadi pagi.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya, Nona." Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, menatap intens gadis itu. "Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahmu di Amerika, apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang?"

Untung ia memakai kacamata hitam. Entah mukanya sudah seperti apa kalau ia tak memakainya. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu? Kau bukan fansku dan kau mengetahui tentangku. Apa kau wartawan?" Ia menatap sama intensnya dari balik lensa.

"Bukan, lagipula berita tentangmu sudah menjadi rahasia umum."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, _sabar_. "Oke, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Anggap saja ini _fans-service_ sekaligus ucapan terima kasihku karena kau telah menyelamatkanku tadi." Perempuan itu mulai melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Berjanjilah untuk diam. Setelah kuliah, aku akan melanjutkan karirku. Mungkin aku akan kembali memainkan beberapa _film_ dan _drama_. Tawaran iklan pun sudah ada beberapa yang kusetujui. Apa kau puas, Tuan?"

"_Film_ dan _drama,_ juga iklan? Ada yang sudah kau setujui?"

Kenapa rasanya jadi seperti di_-interview_ begini, ya? Ia menghela napas. _Fans-service_, Sakura, _fans-service_. "Ada, _drama _yang akan tayang di Stasiun TV X bulan depan. Aku menjadi pemeran utamanya."

"Siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu?"

"Kau itu hanya sekedar ingin tahu atau bagaimana sih? Lawan mainku Rei Gaara, ada lagi?" sekarang Sakura malah merasa gemas sendiri. Atensinya tertuju pada pergelangan kirinya, pukul 16.00. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah berangkat ke Stasiun TV X sekarang?

"Bagaimana dengan pacar?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar di sini," ia mulai berdecak kesal. Pria ini mungkin memang tampan—bahkan membuat dadanya bergemuruh lebih dari satu kali–tapi kalau menyebalkan, untuk apa?

"Kalau begitu kau punya di Amerika?" pria itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit.

"Kau itu bodoh, ya?" Sakura menggebrak meja di depannya. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya, menekan _speed dial_ untuk manajernya. "Karin-_nee_! Tolong jemput aku di _café Eternitea_ sekarang."

"Nona, kau mengatakan tidak punya pacar di sini. Itu artinya, kau memiliki pacar di tempat lain." Dengan santai pria itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Entah sudah kali keberapa ia menghela napas menghadapi orang ini. Ia hendak membalas orang ini, namun suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menginterupsinya.

"Sakura, ayo, cepat! Kudengar distrik yang akan kita lewati menuju Stasiun TV X macet, kalau kita tak bersegera kita bisa benar-benar terlambat."

Bagai mendapat air di gurun pasir, air muka Sakura berubah menjadi sangat cerah. "Karin-_nee_! _Hontou ni arigatou_~ aku tak menyangka kau bisa datang secepat ini."

"Aku sedang berada di dekat sini," Karin menjawab, matanya menatap aneh pria yang masih duduk tanpa menghiraukan mereka berdua.

Segera gadis _pink_ itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan manajernya. "Semoga kita tak bertemu lagi, Paman." Ucapnya sebelum menarik manajernya menuju mobil _van_-nya.

Pria yang ditinggali itu hanya diam, menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Yang penting aku sudah mendapat _jackpot-_nya_."_

.

.

.

Pembacaan _script_ pertama sudah selesai, _staff-staff_, produser, juga pemainnya menyambut hangat Haruno Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika. Ia sudah sampai di apartemen tercintanya, rasa lelah memang menempelinya namun ia tetap senang. Ia merebahkan badannya ke sofa panjang di depan jendela besar, merilekskan sejenak otot-otot tegangnya.

"Hoi, Sakura, bisa kau lepas gelangmu dulu? Aku harus mengembalikannya ke sponsor." Karin mengulurkan tangannya, meminta barang milik sponsor.

"Bisa, apa sih yang tak bisa buat _Nee-_san?" ia mulai melepas gelang berlapis emas platina dengan taburan kristal swarovski dari tangannya. "ah, apa _Nee-_san sudah mengirimi alamat lengkap si Uchiha itu?"

Uzumaki Karin mengerutkan keningnya. "Hah? Bukankah—"

—_drrrrrrrt!_

"Sebentar, _Nee_-san. _Sensei _menelepon." Ia menggeser _screen_ ponselnya. "_moshi-mo—"_

_ "—Apa kau sudah melihat internet?" _ pria yang nyaris mencapai kepala empat itu memotongnya duluan bahkan sebelum Sakura menyapanya dari seberang sana.

"Aku baru saja pulang, memangnya ada apa?"

"_Berita soal rencanamu dan pemain _drama _untuk TV X bocor."_ Mungkin yang tersebar bukanlah _skandal_, tapi … pemain untuk drama terbaru TV X yang masih dirahasiakan 'kan belum saatnya untuk diketahui publik. Lagipula, soal rencana Sakura untuk ke depannya juga baru akan dibeberkan besok melalui konverensi pers. Bagaimana bisa media lain sudah mengetahui duluan? Astaga, bagaimana juga dengan para wartawan yang akan mendatangi konverensi pers besok?

Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "_Nani_? Bagaimana bisa…?"

_"Siapkan permintaan maafmu untuk Stasiun TV X juga para awak media besok_." Setelah iu sambungan telepon diputus begitu saja.

Karin mendekati Sakura yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia menepuk bahu gadis itu perlahan dan berulang. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "Berita tentang rencanaku dan pemain _drama_ untuk TV X yang masih dirahasiakan bocor…"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Karin menelungkupkan wajahnya, kepalanya mendadak terasa sakit. Yaampun, seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa mengingat Sakura adalah bintang papan atas.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu," ia menjawab pasrah. Seluruh tenaga dan pikirannya benar-benar terkuras di hari pertamanya di tanah kelahirannya.

"Oke, pelan-pelan. Siapa saja yang sudah kau temui hari ini?"

Otaknya me-_rewind_ kejadian dari mulai ia menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. "Dua orang yang tak kukenal, _Sensei_, dan … kau."

"Dua orang yang tak kau kenal? Bukankah yang tadi sore itu…" tatapan penuh selidik Karin berikan pada gadis 24 tahun di depannya.

"Ah! Benar! Aku memberitahunya tentang rencanaku dan sedikit mengenai _drama_ TV X… Tapi, masa iya dia…?"

Kedua mata manajernya membulat, mulutnya melongo tidak percaya. Ia menepuk keras-keras keningnya sendiri. "KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR BODOH, YA?"

"Apa sih, _Nee-_san?!"

Sekarang perempuan berambut merah itu mengurut pelipisnya, "Kau benar-benar tak tahu? Kukira tadi kau sedang meluruskan masalahmu dengannya di _Eternitea_…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Pria yang tadi bersamamu di Eternitea, dialah wartawan yang kaucari itu, _Uchiha Sasuke…"_

.

.

.

Jika benci diadukan dengan benci yang akan terjadi adalah... kehancuran kah?

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**A/N: **Lagi-lagi Rima bikin _fic _baru lagi. _Great. _Oke, ini sebenarnya buat Nenek! Nek Uceeeen (**emerallized onyxta**), maafkan Daku yang nggak bisa bikin _angst_. Tadinya mau niat ngasih _fic_ ini buat kado ultah tapi udah lewat xD wkwk jadinya, ucapan terima kasihku aja deh karena sudah mau menemani Oma di saat-saat sulit ;""))

Karena kebiasaan nulis romens drama sih jadinya kebawa, maaf kalau _feel_-nya nggak berasa :( Ini _Hurt/Comfort_ pertamaku sih… Buat yang ngebaca _fic_ ini juga, Rima minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ;') tadinya pembacaan _script_ pertama itu _talkshow_ jadi diganti, maaf kalo masih keselip kata _talkshow_, anggap saja _typo_.

Ah, iya! Berhubung aku suka banget sama KDrama … ini terinspirasinya dari sana. Pinocchio-nya SBS sama Healer-nya KBS. Yaampun sumpah suka banget sama Healer, Ji Chang Wook :G /malah fangirlingan /plak Oke, segini dulu deh cuap-cuapnya. Boleh minta kritik atau sarannya? Aku masih _newbie_ kakak :') terima kasih ;D

Cikarang, 24 Januari 2015


End file.
